Yu-Gi-Oh GX Episode 106
by KatieHanly
Summary: Jaden Yuki begins a Duel with a foreign champion, Jesse Anderson, at the behest of Professor Viper. My version of Yu-Gi-Oh GX, more mature i.e. mature themes, blood/gore, swearing etc. Also introduction of new character Nevaeh Kissler, a previous Underground dueler, who comes to Duel Academy as one of the elite with connections to Syrus Truesdale. Let me know if you want more!


White gulls soared overhead, the cool crystal waters lapped eagerly at the steel exterior of the boat. Blue skies and a cruise made for an exciting prospect.

"Its day three aboard the S.S Dull and Boring, and I'm about ready to jump overboard!" Adrian grumbled into the recorder clutched in his hand. A breeze rippled past him but it wasn't enticing. "They called this a cruise but where's the pool party? And the karaoke machine?" A cruise wasn't a cruise without excitement. "And where's the All You Can Eat buffet lunch?" Another fatal problem with the cruise he had been sent on. The food was limited and, at best, adequate. Compared to what Adrian was used to? "And what is the deal with the passenger shortage? I mean there's only like five of us on this whole ship!" Just another peeve that was bothering him. He drew his eyes up and looked down at the glistening pool on the deck below. The waters rippled like crystals and still he wasn't impressed. His eyes landed on the form of the outback cowboy, that's what he liked to call him, sprawled on deck using an crocodile as a pillow for his head. The peak of his hat was pulled low and he slept. "There's only five of us on this floating nightmare! They had mentioned a girl but the only girl I see is a 500 pound crocodile named Shirley." Adrian had seen some strange things in his day but the cowboy and the croc on deck was pushing for first place, but that was nothing compared to the others. "The crocodile hangs out all day with the cowboy, Jim Cook. The two of them haven't moved from that spot since we set sail!" Casting another look down he noted the pair adjust positions before lying out freely again. Adrian sighed and drew the recorder away from his mouth for a moment. Turning his eyes up he noted the shadow growing on the edge of the horizon. That must have been Duel Academy. He quickly returned to his notes. "Jim and Shirley are the normal ones!" He continued, spying a dolphin springing from the waters to the east, "Which is more then I can say for Professor Thelonious Viper. With a name like that you just know he's going to be bad news." He wondered where the man had gotten too now? Most likely below deck sniffing around and looking everything over. That was all he did. Waltz about and study everything. Though that wasn't the only other person on the ship. "Every teacher is bound to have his pet and Viper's? That comes in the form of Axel Brody." Adrian had bumped into Axel on their first day on the ship, odd enough seeing as they all had so much room to themselves. "He's not exactly the nicest kid in the playground. If I was in a fight? I'd rather have him fight next to me then against me."

* * *

A knock hammered on the door. Axel tensed.

"Who's there?" He growled, casting an eye down to the card's he had just drawn. Perfect hand , but it wasn't poker.

"Who do you think?" The voice growled through the door. He relaxed. Just Viper. Where had that man gotten to earlier? Axel had thought they were meant to meet. Sighing he slipped the cards back into the deck propped in his duel disk before making for the door.

"Sorry professor but you know there's a stalker on board. Can't be too careful," Axel muttered. That Adrian guy had acted odd ever since they stepped on board. Always recording or speaking into that dammed radio of his. What was the point of it all? Was he doing some sort of daily diary? Axel didn't know and he didn't care. So long as Adrian stayed out of his way. Drawing the duel disk off his wrist he quickly slotted it into the holster on his hip before jerking the door open. Viper stood, erect and menacing. As always. Without pause Axel stepped aside and allowed Viper entrance to the room. The man strode in all of three steps, pivoted and turned to face Axel, hands folded behind his back.

"Had an unwanted visitor?" Viper growled. "Does he know what curiosity did to the cat?" Axel knew he wasn't to answer. Crossing the room to the desk on the north side he gathered what he had managed to dig up on Adrian. Viper quickly extended his hand and took the papers his grey eyes glancing down.

"Well well, Adrian Gecko," Viper mused running his eyes briefly over the words before glancing to the picture. Axel watched him questioningly. Viper took it upon himself to speak again. "Relax. He's harmless," Viper reassured, though Axel didn't need it. Adrian was a stick that could be snapped easily. "Keep your mind on our plan. When we reach Duel Academy at noon, there is to be a brief ceremony. A rally if you will to welcome the new students." Great a rally. Just what Axel wanted now. "Once our graces have been sung we get down to business, these poor fools won't know what hit them." Viper smirked. Without further words the man turned and strode from the room. Axel watched him go and cocked a brow. He was here for business and the sooner it started? The better. The door shut behind Viper leaving Axel to his solitude once again.

* * *

The boat sailed on and Adrian hadn't budged himself from the deck. The sun was out so why spend your time in a dark room? There still was no sign of the other two 'supposed' students that were meant to be on board. A female and a boy from North Academy. They must have been ghosts. Had anyone seen them? He didn't mind that now. Looking up he saw the glorious sight of land.

"My prayers have finally been answered," He spoke once again into the recorder. "Our days at sea are over, so after three days of extreme boredom, Adrian Gecko is ready for Duel Academy." Drawing the recorder away he looked up again to the island looming ahead. Smoke spewed from the open crater of the Volcano. He wondered what would happen should that thing erupt. Then another fleeting thought crossed his mind, would duel academy be ready for him? He didn't think so. He allowed the smirk to cross his lips as he watched the nearing island. It was only then that he noted movement on the deck below. Glancing down he saw the cowboy was up and hauling his croc across the deck in his arms.

"Blue skies, gorgeous coastline? Just like back home!" Jim smiled happily hauling the croc up, "Right Shirley?" Adrian frowned. Did he really expect an answer from the reptile? All she did was hiss and blink blankly. "I think we're going to like it here." Jim nodded. Adrian cocked a brow. What would happen this year? Anything would be better than last year. It had been too dull. Maybe Duel Academy could offer something more.

* * *

"Jaden!" Syrus cried running forward toward the small little outback shack that was the Slifer Red dorm. He was sweating. How did the Obelisk Blue's manage in these jackets? However as he neared the dorm he couldn't see Jaden anywhere, though a figure soon appeared on the steps. "Hurry Jay! It's time for the-" He paused when he noticed it wasn't Jaden at all. All he saw was the burly form of Hassleberry trudging down the stairs. "Wait your not Jay," Syrus muttered coming to a halt and cocking a brow. Hassleberry cocked his own brow.

"Really? What gave it away?" He quizzed folding his arms across his chest, "The good looks? Or maybe the bulging biceps?" Syrus sighed and felt his shoulder's slump. Just perfect, now what was he supposed to do? And more importantly where was Jaden? Sighing he cursed.

"Great," He mumbled, "The rally is only an hour away. I bet he totally forgot," Syrus sighed.

"Wait!" Hassleberry blurted, "What rally? There's a rally?" Syrus looked to the tall dark form of Hassleberry and gaped.

"Eh...Hello! The opening day Pep Rally is today...you didn't forget too did you?"

"Oh!" Hassleberry smiled, "_That_ rally."

"Speaking of which," Syrus smiled proudly, "Why don't you take a look. Real close look, notice anything different?" Syrus couldn't wait to tell someone, though it was obvious. Who wouldn't notice?

"Of course!" Hassleberry smiled. _Here it comes,_ Syrus thought a large grin crossing his lips. "Your uniform! You got yourself promoted. Obelisk Blue I see. Congrats!" Syrus frowned. Yeah...his uniform was different but that wasn't it.

"Yeah...thanks," Syrus smiled, although a little half-heartedly, "I wasn't talking about my outfit," Syrus nodded. Reaching up he plucked the glasses from off his nose and held them high. "Now that I matured I thought it was time for a new pair of glasses. See."

"Oh right...of course!" Hassleberry smiled, "How could I miss them?" He smiled again. Syrus nodded. That was more like it. He couldn't wait to show them off now. Remembering the reason he was there Syrus quickly pushed his glasses back on and looked up to the dark man above him.

"Oh no! We still have to find Jay, he can't miss the Pep rally. Come on!" With that both Syrus and Hassleberry turned and bolted back for the academy. If Jaden wasn't around here he was bound to be lurking somewhere there.

* * *

His mouth was dry, the winds slapped him harshly and he could feel grains of dust beneath his hands. What? Had he fallen asleep on the beach? Then there was a laugh. A small female's laugh by the sound of it. Oh no, what had he gotten himself into this time? Opening his eyes he lifted his head, shutting them a moment to take in the light. Peeping up again he groaned.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Don't you remember me...?" The voice asked. Jaden noted Duel Academy ahead of him but...where was Duel Academy? Had a sandstorm blown in? "Why don't you come and play Jaden?" The voice asked again. Who was that?

"Who are you?" He called out. No response. He peered around him briefly. He was alone that was for sure...but where exactly was he alone? "Where are you?" Jaden called out again. Then he noted people. _Thank god,_ he thought to himself. But that still didn't explain the sands and where he was. Was that Chazz? Alexis too? And the others.

"Are you guys alright?" Jaden quickly called out. There had to be a reason this was happening and he had a hunch that whatever it was, wasn't good. He watched the figures below him. No response. Why not? Were they okay? He moved quickly, peering around he looked for a way down but drew up blank. He had to get to them sooner rather than later. Leaping forward he skidded down the sand bank. _What did I miss? I can't have been sleeping that hard_. Stumbling when he reached the bottom he cracked his knees on the sand. It was harsh and grainy, not like the sands on a beach. The others still hadn't moved. What was going on?

"I already played with your friends," The voice sounded again. Whoever it was they didn't want to show themselves. Jaden trudged through the sand only to grind to a halt when he came face to face with Chazz...or rather a sand image of Chazz. They were all sand. Then the voice sounded again. "But your friends weren't fun Jaden."

"Alexis?" Jaden looked to the form of the girl who made no response nor movement. How could she? She was sand. Jaden looked across to the small form of Syrus. "Sy? What's happening? Come on say something," Jaden pleaded reaching out a hand to Chazz. He never even had the chance to touch him. As soon as Jaden's finger tips grew close the sand began to crumble and be lost in the wailing wind. He gasped loudly. They all began to vanish. Chazz, Hassleberry, Alexis, Syrus and Crowler all faded away. This couldn't be. What was happening?

"No! Come back!" Jaden cried out.

His eyes snapped open. Sun bathed his face and he lay on solid ground, just outside the Academy. Slowly he brought himself to sit up. What had that dream been all about? He inhaled deeply. Hearing a soft noise he paused and looked around to the form of Kuriboh watching him. Well he wasn't alone, not when Kuriboh was around.

"I'm glad to see you," He muttered, "I had the weirdest dream. All my friends were statues." Kuriboh bleated again. "At least I think it was a dream," Jaden frowned looking down. Nope, there was no sand here. Kuriboh bleared again. Jaden turned his attention back to the spirit who had his eyes elsewhere. "What's up bro?" It wasn't long before it caught his eyes. Something was sparkling behind one of the pillars. Was that...a spirit? The bright light vanished only to be replaced by the small form of a cat like head. Big beady red eyes peered from behind the pillars, her long ears twitched and listened. Jaden frowned. A monster spirit? Where did it come from? Nope he had to be dreaming, still. The creature soon bounded forward, skittering easily toward where Jaden sat. The spirit paid no real attention to Jaden but rather looked to the small form of Kuriboh.

"Talk about a strange day," Jaden frowned. The little cat like creature looked up to him now, blinking blankly. Reaching out a hand Jaden attempted to touch it but a voice shattered the air.

"There you are Ruby," It was an accented voice and one Jaden didn't recognize. The little spirit, now Ruby, jumped before spinning and bounding away. It pranced toward a boy and quickly scurried up his leg and sitting atop his shoulder. Jaden didn't recognize him at all. He must have been new. "I told you to stay put," The boy laughed looking to Ruby who sat proudly on his shoulder.

"Dude!" Jaden smiled scrambling to his feet, "Is that a monster spirit?" He smiled. The boy smiled as he approached before laughing.

"Yup, this here is my pal Ruby Carbuncle."

"Ruby...who?"

"No Ruby Carbuncle," The boy laughed again. It was only then that it hit Jaden. This boy could see spirits too.

"Hold on, you can see spirits too?"

"Yup," The boy responded quickly, "I'm assuming you can to, by the looks of things." Kuriboh bobbed and bleated again. "That must mean you are the infamous Jaden Yuki right?"

"In the flesh," Jaden smiled proudly. Seemed his reputation proceeded him. "How long have you been able to see spirits?"

"Since I was born," Now it was the boy's turn to smile proudly. "From what I'm hearing it's the same with you too. Comes in handy right?"

"Talking to monster is so rad," Jaden nodded, "Well usually it is. Anyway I don't think I've ever seen you here before. Are you a freshmen?" Jaden frowned studying the boy before him again. He was judging by the short blue jacket on the boy that he was an Obelisk Blue. Was it money or skill that had gotten him there?

"Eh...well," The boy muttered thinking on the question, "Not exactly," He finally muttered. "I actually transferred here"

"Awesome!" Jaden beamed. He'd have a new opponent to face, he just hoped the boy knew how to play his cards. "Well, I don't know if I'm the first to say this, but welcome." Jaden smiled extending his hand. The boy across from him nodded.

"That's mighty king of you," He smiled back shaking Jaden's hand. In truth Jaden was sizing him up. He wondered what cards he had, what monsters he used, what his tactics were. Then a strange feeling came over him.

"Have we met?" Jaden asked suddenly. There seemed to be something familiar about this boy.

"I dunno' but it sure feels like it," the boy agreed. They watched each other a moment continuing to assess one another. That was broken when Kuriboh decided to get too inquisitive and poke Ruby with the tip of his wing. Ruby hissed and leapt from the boy's shoulder toward Kuriboh. They both tumbled down in a heap.

"Ah-HA!" That voice was unmistakable. Jaden looked past the boy to see Hassleberry's head poke over the steps. "There you are!" Syrus' familiar head soon followed, although Jaden could barely see it.

"The rally's starting," He scolded. Kuriboh and Ruby halted their fight. Jaden frowned.

"That's today?"

"It's right now!" Syrus called incredulous.

"Come on Sarg, forward march!" Hassleberry called out quickly. Both he and Syrus quickly vanished again. Jaden hesitated a moment before looking back to the boy across from him.

"Guess I gotta' go," He smiled before turning and bolting, "See you around!" He called over his shoulder quickly.

* * *

The auditorium was milling with students, new and old, good and bad, red, yellew and blues all crammed into the same room. Chancellor Sheppard was down the front with Crowler and Bonaparte not far behind him. He loudly cleared his throat attempting to catch everyone's attention and silence the whispers.

"All right now that's enough," He called folding his arms behind his back, "Settle down now." Soon enough he did manage to have everyone silent. He continued. "As you know, it's the start of a brand new year...Does anyone remember their summer break?" Shepherd smiled, "Because I don't." He chuckled. "With every new year comes-" Jaden didn't get to hear anymore. Hassleberry, next to him, wheeled around in his seat and looked up to the dark form of Chazz sitting behind him.

"Hey Princeton!" He barked. Chazz lazily looked down. "This section is for the Red's only."

"Oh yeah?" Chazz wheezed smirking lightly, "Then what are you doing here Huckleberry? Last I checked? You were still in Ra Yellow," Chazz's smirk fell, "What gives you the right to sit here huh?" Jaden cast a look to Hassleberry who merely grinned.

"Because people like me!" He chuckled. Chazz growled and leant dangerously forward in his seat. Jaden laughed loudly grabbing the attention of Bonaparte.

"Attention!" The short man growled. Jaden managed to stifle his laughter for now and focused back down to the stage before them. "Here to recite our academy pledge, is our very own freshmen representative; Blair Flannigan." Jaden watched Bonaparte. Did he always frown?

"This freak?" Chazz groaned from behind him.

"So that's why you came back Chazz," Hassleberry pointed out, "To be with your girlfriend!" Jaden couldn't help but laugh again.

"No way!" Chazz snarled, "She had a crush on me!"

"Poor freshmen," Hassleberry smirked.

Blair stepped forward and raised her right hand before beginning the pledge;

"We the students of Duel Academy solemnly promise to abide by the academy regulations, to resolve all conflicts by duelling, to show respect for our professor's and our fellow peers, unless they plan to take over the world." Jaden sat back and watched as Blair spun on her heels and strode away, but not before glancing over her shoulder and winking. Was that at him? He froze. Hassleberry nudged him with his elbow and chuckled.

"So much for Chazz," He smiled. Jaden wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"Now then," Shepherd called out grabbing everyone's attention once more, "As I said, with each new year will come modification and improvement. Here, at Duel Academy, we strive for the upmost perfection. So to keep each and every one of you at the top of your game we've have selected and invited a few new students to join you," Shepherd smiled. Jaden sat forward. New students? That's exactly what he needed. "They represent the top students from each of our Duel Academy worldwide branches." Top students? _Now that's what I'm talking about, _Jaden thought.

"Duel Academy has worldwide branches?" Hassleberry frowned.

"Duh," Chazz growled .

"This is great!" Jaden smiled, "I better get my game on."

"Time for introductions!" Shepherd beamed, "Visiting us all the way from East Academy; Adrian Gecko." Claps ran through the crowd as the man stepped from a side room. Tall and chestnut haired the man wore glasses.

"Nerd," Chazz growled again. Jaden studied him, he didn't seem too tough but appearances could be deceiving.

"And hailing from West Academy please welcome; Axel Brody," Shepherd announced again. From the side room a dark skinned man appeared, midnight hair and big. He was probably bigger then Hassleberry. Now there was someone Jaden wanted to duel. "Next joining us from our branch in the South its Jim 'Crocodile' Cook." Jaden peered around to see a tall man in a stetson and cowboy boots appear hauling, was that a crocodile in his arms? He was the tallest of them all and held the beast over his head like it weighed nothing. Jaden would be interested to see how that guy dueled.

"Good day mates!" Jim called out. At least he was friendly. Shepherd smiled, though eyed the crocodile for a moment before continuing.

"Now from our Central Academy please welcome Neveah Kissler." Jaden turned his attention to the woman who stepped from the side room. He gaped. The woman was tall, slim with flowing milky golden hair. Silver eyes looked out at her surroundings. Dressed in tight cream pants, soft leather boots, a white blouse and a fitted tartan blazer she was a vision. Even Hassleberry was gaping.

"No way," Chazz muttered.

"What?" Jaden questioned turning to look up at the shady form of Chazz.

"That's Neveah Kissler."

"I've never heard of her," Jaden frowned.

"You wouldn't have. She's not exactly the studious type. Word is she's made her way to the top by engaging in Underground Dueling."

"Underground Dueling?"

"For someone who loves dueling you don't know a lot about it Jaden," Chazz scolded. "Underground Dueling is where the opponents wear electrodes. Every time your points go down? You get zapped. No one leaves until someone's won."

"But she's from an academy," Jaden pointed out.

"Through a fluke," Chazz snubbed, "She only recently made it to an academy."

"Electrodes every time you lose life points? Dude hardcore," Jaden turned his eyes back to Neveah who seemed like a waiting lioness.

"And last, but not least," Shepherd continued, "Leading the pack all the way from North Academy; Jesse Anderson." The crowd clapped and cheered but nothing happened. Jaden's brow kinked.

"Well now, this is awkward," Crowler muttered.

"No, just plain rude." Bonaparte was quick to counter him.

"Jesse Anderson?" Chazz spoke up again.

"Got some other story for us there Princeton?" Hassleberry asked.

"For your information Jesse Anderson is the kid with the Crystal Beast deck."

"Crystal what?" Jaden looked around. Chazz sighed and rolled his eyes.

"A couple of years ago, Pegasus created some cards. Special ones. So special that his corporation didn't even release them. I know my father offered him millions for them but he wouldn't sell."

"Millions? What are they made of? Gold?" Hassleberry snorted.

"For one; don't interrupt The Chazz when he's in the middle of a long monologue!" Chazz snapped.

"Sorry," Hassleberry smirked.

"Supposedly the legend of the deck goes way back, all the way back to the ancient Romans. Their emperor Julius Cesar gathered seven of the rarest jewels from all over the world. When they were on their way to Rome the ship was caught in a storm and all the jewels were lost..until Pegasus found them. Taking a fragment from each one he created seven new cards. "

"The Crystal Beast cards?" Hassleberry gaped.

"Of course them," Chazz snapped again, "When did you get so smart bonehead? But Pegasus gave them away to some tournament winner. I should have had those cards." Jaden watched Chazz a long moment before frowning. Whoever this Jesse kid was? He had to be good.

"So that's means Jesse was the winner?" Jaden questioned though he knew Chazz wouldn't answer him. It didn't matter. "Sweet!" Jaden beamed, "I gotta' duel this guy!" He'd have to pick carefully which of the new students he wanted to duel first. He definitely wanted to leave this Jesse kid, Axel and Neveah near the end. _Save the best for last_, Jaden smirked.

"Well let's see if he turns up first," Hassleberry smiled. Jaden's smile fell. The doors at the back of the hall cracked open revealing the same boy Jaden had met earlier. Panting and red cheeked.

"Sorry folks," He called though a number of deep breaths, "Guess I lost my way here. This school is much bigger than ours!" He laughed. Jaden wheeled around in his seat as the boy began to sprint down the hall steps.

"Hey it's you!" Jaden smiled.

"Hey Jaden, I guess this was that Prep rally thing you were talking about."

"Yup. By the way noticed a guy called Jesse anywhere?"

"Yeah sure did," The boy smiled.

"What?" Shepherd gasped. "You saw him? Where is he?" The boy smiled again and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well...ya'll are looking at him. I'm Jesse," the boy grinned. That was Jesse? Jaden's brows shot up. "Sorry guess I never introduced myself," Jesse shrugged. "With meeting you and all I guess I just plump forgot." The boy had a legendary deck and he was excited to meet Jaden? Was he surprised?

"I get that a lot," Jaden smiled. Shepherd cleared his throat.

"Well then let's start over again...shall we Mr. Anderson? Joining our school from North Academy," Shepherd began. Jesse turned and bolted for the stage, quickly pulled himself up. "Please welcome; Jesse Anderson."

"Thanks for wasting everyone's time," Adrian muttered. Jesse froze. "Just kidding," Adrian added quickly. Jesse let out a nervous laugh. His eyes went to Axel who never said a word, just watched like a lion ready to pounce.

"Good day, the names Jim Cook," Jim smiled tipping the peak of his hat. "And this is Shirley." Jim extended his hand to Jesse who glanced up over the man's shoulder to the crocodile's head. She hissed.

"Well at least now you're here," Neveah smiled patting Jesse on the shoulder. Jaden heard shrieks from Crowler and Bonaparte. Quickly he looked down to see a bruiser of a man, tall, built and threatening trailing from the side room.

"I almost forgot," Shepherd called out. "This is our visiting professor from West Academy; Thelonious Viper." The man in the deep purple coat stepped forward, crossed the stage to Shepherd and bowed his head.

"It's an honour," He growled.

"Wow he should have that throat checked out," Jaden frowned. Viper turned to the students.

"For those of you who have heard my methods _are_ strict. I've always known that there is method to my madness. Actions always speak louder than words. I won't mince words on simple pleasantries. Let's get down to business. " The man growled again. Jaden leant forward on his desk and studied the man. He came from the same place as that Axel character. What was West Academy? A soldiers base?

"He looks like a barrel of laughs," Jaden finally mused.

"Now then," Viper continued, "Why don't we start off our year with an exhibition match to take place right now." Shocked gasps rippled through the students. Crowler and Bonaparte looked desperately irritated. Viper allowed the shock to reverberate a moment before speaking again. "Quiet down," He barked, "I need to choose the competitors." He contemplated a moment. "Jesse Anderson will face..." He trailed off again.

"Hurry up already," Jaden groaned slumping forward in his seat.

"I think Duel Academny's top student-"

"I accept," Chazz smirked standing up. Hassleberry shot a look over his shoulder.

"Sit down," He snorted.

"Jaden Yuki," Viper announced. Chazz collapsed back into his seat, aghast. Jaden sprung up from his seat.

"Sweetness!" He beamed, "Only day one of the year and I get to face an opponent with a legendary deck!"

"I'm the best!" Chazz snarled.

"Hey Jay!" Jesse called out. Jaden turned his attention back to the stage where Jesse stood smiling. "This is gonna' be a regular hoot."

Jaden shuffled his way out of the seats and bounded down to the stage. Leaping up he cast a look to Jesse and nodded. The other duellist's, Adrian, Axel, Jim and Nevaeh, didn't seem put out. Jaden looked back ahead to Viper who loomed above them. The man was even bigger up close.

"Hold out your arms," He ordered. Jaden and Jesse didn't hesitate. Viper's hand came around and clapped two bands on either's boys wrist. A small latch slid across, locking them in place.

"What is this?" Jaden frowned as he studied it.

"A gift from me to you," Viper smirked down to him. What was with that smirk? Viper turned his attention back up, "Students!" He barked. A number of dozing students jumped in their seats. "The exhibition match begins in one hour!"

* * *

"Jesse you're a nice guy, but I'm not going to go easy on you," Jaden smirked. "It's not how I roll."

"Of course I wouldn't expect anything less from Jaden Yuki," Jesse responded. "So as they say let the best duellist win."

"Don't worry, I will," Jaden smirked. "You ready?"

"You bet," Jesse called.

"Game on," They spoke in unison.

* * *

"This should be interesting," She mused, her golden locks tumbling past her shoulders.

"What makes you say that?" Adrian asked looking across to her. Nevaeh didn't like the feeling she was getting off the man, he was prying and invasive and not in the way a man should be. Her silver eyes looked across to him and her brow kinked. She'd have to test the waters between them all first. From first impressions Axel was a solitary loner who barely spoke a word, Adrian was a prying little snake and Jim...well she couldn't particularly see anything wrong with him. He seemed nice enough.

"Well for one you have the best duellist from North Academy here," She nodded gesturing to Jesse, "And two you have the best duellist from Duel Academy. So I think it should prove interesting," She sighed. It should have been obvious. Adrian eyed her a moment before looking back toward the duel.

"Visitor's first," Jesse called out. "I play...this little guy. Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle."

"Chazz was right."

"Right about what Jay?"

"Your cards," Jaden nodded. Nevaeh heard Jim whistle from beside her. She looked to him.

"They do exist," Adrian murmured.

"You thought they were made up?" Nevaeh cocked a brow. Adrian shot her a look. She shrugged and leant down on the rails, cocking her hips slightly. Now she noted Adrian eyeing her like a man should. Jesse placed a face down and ended his turn. Now Jaden was up. His first play was to summon his Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin in attack mode.

"Good on you mate," Jim smiled.

"Legendary beasts versus aliens? This ought to be good," Adrian smiled. This time Nevaeh remained silent. She wanted to see how the duel would work. How these two kids played their game. She had done ruthless training with her father. He had slapped her into those Underground duels first thing. It was lucky she didn't end up like _him_. She wondered where he was now. She hadn't seen him in some time...oddly enough she missed him. Jaden's next move was to send one of his monsters to the graveyard and this in turn would activate a special ability. Aqua Dolphin's effect was to select a monster from Jesse's hand that had an attack score of 300 or less. Unfortunately for Jesse he did have a card to match the criteria. Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle was destroyed and on top of that there was a further 500 worth of attack points dealt directly to Jesse. He wasn't happy about the loss of that little muskrat of his. Where did people find their cards? Nevaeh's deck was very different from everyone else's. Some she had crafted herself, others she had won and some she had even be gifted. Her hand reached down to the small leather pouch on her thigh her fingers trailing over the crafted leather.

"Itching for a bit of action yourself love?" Jim questioned from beside her. Glancing to him she studied him a moment. The bandage over his eye intrigued her but she could see nothing bad with this guy. She smirked.

"Just let me know when you want to play," She winked. Jim smirked. Jaden was quick to follow with the activation of O - Oversoul. The card would allow him to bring back the card he had just discarded, an elemental hero. It wasn't long before Elemental Hero Neos appeared on the field, ready to attack. Jesse quickly jumped in and activated his face down. A Trigger Summon. Nevaeh frowned. This allowed both players to Special Summon a level 4 of lower to the field. Why would he give Jaden the chance to summon another monster? He already had three. As both Jaden and Jesse talked out on the field she couldn't help but snort. The two kids were exactly alike! Jaden was quick to summon his Neo-Spacian Grand Mile while Jesse brought out his Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle. In one move Jaden had his Neos attack and destroy Jesse's Turtle, it smashed into pieces, his Grand Mole drilled a hole through Jesse's Eagle's neck and finally that flimsy looking dolphin cracked another chunk of life points away. It wasn't until the smoke dissipated that Nevaeh noted there were still crystal's lying on the field. Usually she wasn't one for diamonds or jewels but she couldn't deny the stones weren't tantalizing.

"What a match!" Jim praised.

"These two guys are only just getting warmed up," Adrian said aghast. Nevaeh cast a look to Axel but he still remained silent. Rolling her eyes she looked back to the fight. So the crystal's would remain? What purpose did they have?


End file.
